


father calls (why bother)

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Floris | Fundy, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fox Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Wilbur gets a call from Phil.he doesn't want anything to do with Phil anymore. yet, he keeps inviting conversations.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128800
Comments: 9
Kudos: 499
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	father calls (why bother)

**Author's Note:**

> promise I'll have fluff soon. probably. maybeeee

\---

its been seven months since Fundy was borne. wilbur and tommy week still adjusting to having a baby around. with wilbur, he knew about babies enough to get by. occasionally, he'd ask niki or even schlatts if he really needed help. overall, he was doing alright. he had also been going to a therapist, a lovely hybrid named puffy. he was doing better. 

with tommy, he was getting learning what a baby even really was, he'd never really seen or held a lot of babies before and now he was helping wilbur take care of fundy. he would get frustrated a lot with fundy and didn't really know how to act around a baby. he still loves fundy though. 

actually, when schlatt and tubbo met fundy for the first time, schlatt surprisingly didn't mind fundy that much. when Fundy would grab his ears or horns, he didn't seem to mind. wilbur suspected that was because tubbo had done that when he was a baby.

fundy was the child of a fox hybrid and salmon hybrid, so his hybrid traits showed in odd ways, even at such a young age. he was borne with a tail and ears, but his hands were webbed. he seemed to be fine so they just accepted that as another part of fundy.

they had been finishing dinner when wilbur got a call. wilbur was trying to feed fundy but when he went to answer the phone, he passed the fork to tommy. 

he had no idea who could be calling their landline at this hour. everyone he knew just texted or called his phone. 

confused, he answered the phone and immediately that confusion was replaced with annoyance. his father was on the other line.

wilbur almost immediately hung up. he'd been trying so hard to keep phil out of tommys and now fundys life, since phil gave him custody. he still kept in contact with techno occasionally, though they weren't as close as when they were kids. still why was phil calling?

"wilbur? wil, you there?"

"hello, phil" wilbur answered reluctantly.

"oh good, you finally answered. I've been trying to get hold of you for hours wil!"

he rolled his eyes, "what do you want."

"i- well, as your father, I was wonder when I was going to hear from you at all! let alone the next thing I hear about you is that you had a child?" phil exclaimed.

wilbur could hear him him on the other line before he continued, "by the way wil, how are you doing? raising two children must be difficult. i sure remember you and techno when you were younger-"

"phil, is that all you were calling for? to question how I'm raising my kids?" Wilbur cut him off, frustration in his voice.

"of course not wil. I just wanted to see how you were doing, especially with the new addition." phil sighed, " you know I'm always there for you right? I know I gave up tommy, but if you need me I'm here okay?"

wilbur was fuming by now. how dare he, 'im always there for you' yeah right, bunch of lies and false promises that is. he vaguely remembers phil promising similar things when he was a teenager and was first left with tommy. 

he kept his cool though. the children were in the other room and tommy had already heard enough arguments in his life. 

"yeah, whatever. listen I have to go, we were just finishing dinner so, y'know."

"oh of course! don't let me keep you away." a pause. "I'll call again in a few weeks, goodnight wil, love yo-"

wilbur hung up. he couldn't listen to that, he was doing better he didn't need phil and his 'tries' of being better. he was doing fine on his own. 

just as he thought that, a bang was heard from the kitchen. wilbur jumped, running into the kitchen, "what happened?"

in front of him, were tommy and fundy, absolutely covered in apple sauce. that apple sauce which had been tommys dinner. 

"tommy," wilbur started, he sighed before he started lecturing him. he was tired and just wanted to go to bed at this point. 

he picked up fundy and asked tommy to fetch some wet wipes from the other room. he cleaned the little bit of apple sauce on fundy and told tommy he had to have a bath.

he was met with whines and pleads from tommy. wilbur just said that if he got himself messy he had to clean it up.

tommy knew how to run a bath, so well he did that wilbur put fundy to bed, bringing the baby monitor into the bathroom with him. he helped tommy with his wings, careful with not drenching them in touch water.

after, tommy was rapped in a fluffy towel and was told to go get his pajamas. he reluctantly agreed, rubbing his eyes.

wilbur put tommy to sleep in his bed and then went to leave before tommy asked if he could tell a bedtime story.

wilbur chuckled and said yes. he loved a good story, it was the theatre kid in him. 

he sat beside tommys bed and told him about a brave disc war against a god and two brothers that founded a country. it was one of the play world's wilbur had made up when tommy was littler, it was always tommys favourite stories. 

when tommy fell asleep, wilbur simply smiled and tucked him in. tommy snuggled farther into the blankets, holding Henry closer to him. he looked so peaceful. 

wilbur calmly and as quiet as possible, closed the door. it still made a loud squeak. however, tommy didn't wake up. 

wilbur went back to his room, giving fundy a kiss on his forehead as he passed him to his bed. he knew soon he'd be awoken to fundys cries, so he had to savour the sleep he could get. 

just like that, wilbur feel asleep on top of the covers. he was tired but it was worth it, because he loved tommy and fundy and he would do anything for them.

as he slipped into unconsciousness, any worries or feelings towards phil slipped away. he had more important things to think about anyway. for now though, sleep.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> it is 3 am I wrote this in like an hour. I'm so tired akdjaksuakan


End file.
